「Nee…」
by Saya Usagi
Summary: Le suicide n'est ni une question de lâcheté ni une question de courage. Ce n'est même pas une question. Ce n'est même pas un problème. C'est un acte. Naître c'est se suicider. Nous nous suicidons tous.


Hé bien voilà, 1 er os copié. Je tiens à préciser que mon Pc à cramer, donc j'en utilise un qui est comment dire... Plutôt défectueux, la touche 'n'est morte et les guillemets aussi -.- vous vous demandez peut-être comment j'arrive à écrire néanmoins, c'est plutôt drôle x] Copier/Coller... Bonjour.

Mis à part cela, j'ai encore 3-4 Os à copier sur le PC, mais voilà, je m'arrange toujours pour les changer au fil du temps. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Je ne suis pas spécialement dans une période très joyeuse, cela se ressentira peut-être dans mes écrits. Laissez des reviews si ça vous plaît, vous me voyez ravie d'avoir de vos nouvelles chères lectrices.

* * *

Luka x Miku

「Nee…」

watch?v=YFyTesXM0p0&index=81&list=PLUJph_JhWJDDfy3XofZ2LX82lURgmCxgb

« Le suicide n'est ni une question de lâcheté ni une question de courage. Ce n'est même pas une question. Ce n'est même pas un problème. C'est un acte. Naître c'est se suicider. Nous nous suicidons tous. »

* * *

**V**autrer dans ma baignoire, l'eau ensanglantée agglutiner par le désespoir, mêlée à une odeur repoussante et étouffante, les bras arborés de dessins, sombrant dans de funeste desseins, à base de traits établis douloureusement à l'aide d'une lame tacheté d'un sang âcre, les tremblements instables, mes rétines grisâtres, je désirais toucher de mes mains souillées Miku. Elle n'était plus là, bien entendu.

Elle disait que j'avais trop changé, puis elle aussi, et Rin, notre meilleure amie, également. Nous nous sommes délaissés, alors que j'avais dévoué mon existence à l'amour et à l'amitié. J'avais perdus les choses que je chérissais, j'avais voulu me débarrasser de ma peine et de mon angoisse, les yeux bandés d'un voile de faiblesse, en m'ôtant cette misérable vie qu'est la mienne.

Inerte, n'ayant même plus la force de voir clairement, dans mes pensées je ressassais chacun de ses moments magiques que j'avais traversés à ses côtés. Mais au fil du temps, à force que s'amenuise les flammes de la passion, il ne restait que l'étincelle incendiaire de l'habitude.

Jadis, mes pensées n'en avaient qu'après elle, virevoltant au moindre rayon d'espoir, j'avais le sentiment que tout cela durerait, que nous vivrions éternellement, enlaçons entre nos doigts les déchirements du temps. Je voulais vivre intensément, te racontant des mondes fous, les contes et les clous, les hauts et les bas, les lumières et les ténèbres des mondes sans repère.

Ma vision pessimiste des choses n'a jamais changé, en voilà la preuve. Mes mots n'étaient pas des mensonges, car le corps inanimé dans cette eau rougeâtre se reflétait chacune de nos erreurs. Dans ce pourpre destin, tu as abandonné la conviction que nous puissions de nouveau nous aimer.

_«__Nous changeons tous, et c'est définitif » pensait toujours Miku._

Ce sont les derniers mots qui m'ont brisé. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien, jusqu'au moment où tombant en larmes, vinrent se mêler à ses goulettes de désolation le cramoisie de la solitude au bout de ma lame.

Les yeux embués de souffrance, aspirant d'un visage blafard à une mort lente et encore plus douloureuse, la couleur de mon cœur effacé d'un revers de sa main, je n'étais et je ne serais plus à ses côtés.

D'un noir de jais, l'horizon n'était plus dominer par ce soleil menteur et souriant en permanence qui disait offrir réconfort à qui en avait besoin, mais par une lune grisaille et resplendissante, chevauchant chaque être solitaire de sa froideur amicale, durant ses nuits trop longues pour être ivre, ses nuits trop longues pour faire semblant de vivre.

J'aurai aimé que ses blessures soit un cauchemar que je pourrais recouvrir de doux rêves, mais j'avais été emprisonné par ma démence, afin que je puisse expier mes fautes en sacrifiant ma vie sans valeur.

Un miroir projetait mes sourires, se brisant devant mon regard tétanisé. Quand de ma main moite j'avais rompu en mille morceaux ce bout de verre, je vis les sourires de chacune d'elles, le visage éparpillé en de fins reflets prêt à disparaître à la moindre faille, au moindre craquement soudain et inopportun.

Je profitai de l'infime puissance restante dans mes membres pour envoyer un message d'adieu à Rin et à Miku, avant de plonger corps et âme dans les profondeurs d'un mal incurable nommé la _Mort_.

Frénétique, je me cognais la tête de coups jusqu'à que je retrouve mes objets salvateurs : mes lames.

A quel point sommes-nous devenues différentes ? Qu'avais-je fais de si mal pour mériter ça ? Je voulais juste t'aimer, partager le peu d'humanité qu'il me restait qu'importe la douleur. Tu avais laissé notre amour s'évaporé comme un gaz néfaste, ne voulant plus rien partager avec moi, ne t'occupant que de ton futur, de tes études, de ton permis, de tes amis, de tes sorties, tu as finis engloutis.

Engloutissant mes rêves et puis les tiens, tu as dévoré nos songes devenus mensonges, tu es devenue l'instrument de la méchanceté, et de l'égoïsme. Ensevelis par cette haine jaillissante qui m'accable, moi, humaine misérable, j'ai prêté serment auprès des dieux inexorable que les mensonges et les trahisons futurs ne m'acculeront pas si j'en meurs bien avant de les avoir pendant au nez, attelé à ma protection, mourant avant d'être mourante d'une traîtrise imminente.

A quoi bon t'avoir attendu si longtemps, si pour qu'à la première pente, tu me délaisse, la laisse attachée à un clou, planté dans la déchetterie aux portes de ton cœur.

Tu as découpé nos sentiments, en les rongeant un à un depuis la racine, de tes ouragans de mots blessants jusqu'aux absences de nos 2 ans.

Miku, Miku, j'avais beau pleurer, frapper la baignoire, me détruire, tu ne m'aimais plus, tu avais disparu en emportant avec toi mon existence, ma raison de respirer. A travers la petite fenêtre de la salle de bain, entrouverte, se glissait des feuilles de cerisiers, se déposant sur la liqueur vermeilles de mon trône de reine déchue, n'ayant plus de compagnon pour la protéger des hivers éternellement glaciale.

A côté de la baignoire, les traces de mes mains sur le visage Miku, sur cette photo, me rendait si nostalgique, et si pathétique. Je ne voulais pas vivre sans elle, je refusais de la voir dans les bras d'une autre, j'étais bien trop égoïste pour cela. Les pétales se dispersèrent dans l'air en même temps que mon dernier souffle s'apprêtait à se disperser lui aussi. Rendant mon premier souffle à la terre qui m'a soufflé discrètement que je ne valais rien au fil des années.

J'entendais des cris, lorsque mes paupières closent ne pouvait plus s'ouvrir par manque d'énergie. Des mains soulevaient mon corps, secouant mon visage trempé par de chaudes et vaines larmes. Dans un dernier effort, dans un ultime espoir, je murmurai son nom : Miku.

« Luka, bon sang ! Idiote, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Imbécile…»

C'était sa voix. Même au bord de la mort, elle trouvait encore le moyen de me traiter d'imbécile et d'idiote. C'était bien, ma Miku. Je voulais la revoir, ne serais-ce qu'une dernière fois, mais je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mon corps, enchainé à mon dernier désir : revoir son magnifique visage, sûrement dans un piteux état, encore par ma faute.

**Pov Miku**

Le cœur sur le point de se rompre, je tremblais d'effroi. Rin avait appelée l'ambulance, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient long à venir !

J'avais toujours su que Luka cachait un côté sombre, parfois je parvenais à décelé cette facette d'elle, mais l'instant d'après elle se cachait derrière ses sourires forcés. Lorsque nous avions reçu les messages d'adieux avec Rin, elle m'a immédiatement demandé d'aller à l'appartement de Luka.

Je n'avais pas vue la détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis notre séparation, après tout, nous n'avions pas le même cercle d'ami, elle sortait très peu, et moi beaucoup. Perdu dans une boucle sans fin, sur une route sans terminus, criant de toute mon âme la faute que j'avais sûrement commise en l'abandonnant tout en sachant ses terribles expériences, je frissonnais d'angoisse. Elle était dans mes bras, gisant entre deux mondes… Les mondes fous qu'elle me contait, ces mondes inexistant qui… Qu'est-ce que je raconte, je suis en train de tomber dans ses contes, et ses folies !

Je ne parvenais pas à faire cesser ces écumes qui plongeaient mes yeux dans un tsunami de regret. Son corps à moitié mort, les avant-bras déchiquetés de rayures malsaines et douloureuses rien qu'au regard, et de x parsemant des Miku difficilement écrit. Tu n'avais pas le droit de réagir comme ça, tu es si puérile Luka.

Cependant, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de nous faire du mal ainsi, car tu ne partages pas les mêmes désirs sociales et professionnel que les miens.

Inconnues en recherche d'inconnu, nous nous étions mal connus. Nos tristes jours dominant, toi enfermé dans ta cage d'argent, les plumes de tes ailes d'anges s'effritant, une à une depuis le commencement, et moi, récupérant ses plumes brisés pour les faire miennes, et me découvrir maîtresse d'un monde prisé. Rires et baisers, cyprines et dangereuses toxines. Emportés par les ardeurs de nos découvertes, enchantant les couvertures d'ardents bijoux visqueux et collants.

Elle y croyait trop si fort, avec tant de conviction, elle se battait chaque jour pour tout résoudre, tandis que moi, j'ai tout simplement omis ses actes. Il était trop tard pour m'excuser, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de rester à ses côtés, prier pour sa survie à de faux dieux miséricordieux, la rédemption de nos actes manqués.

L'ambulance avait emmené son enveloppe corporelle, elle ne bougeait plus. Elle étreignait le vide immense, les paupières closes en pénitence.

**Respirais-tu seulement ?**

J'étais plus qu'inquiète, alors que Rin tentais de me calmer, je marchais dans cet interminable hôpital, cherchant dans cet impitoyable cimetière de rebus et d'humains délaissés, une brindille d'espoir.

« Ce n'est pas en faisant un marathon qu'elle ira mieux, dit Rin en train de me suivre.

- Elle fait que des conneries, mais merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ?! criais-je en attirant le regard des autres

- Parce qu'elle ne supportais plus tout ça ?

- Tout ça ?

- Evite de poser des questions dont tu as déjà les réponses, soupire Rin presque exaspéré.

- Moi aussi je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être sans elle et pourtant…

- Vous êtes totalement opposés, réponds Gumi qui venait d'arriver.

- Toi… Tu veux quoi ?! gueulais de nouveau Miku hors d'elle.

- Savoir comment elle va, réponds Gumi calmement.

- Va-t'en, ordonnais-je.

- Le docteur essaye de la maintenir en vie, mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, réponds Rin à son tour.

- Merci Rin. »

Gumi arrange d'un revers sa tignasse rebelle d'un vert gazon éclatant, passe à côté de moi, et me murmure : « Tu as fait très fort cette fois. »

Elle est l'ex de Luka. Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'elle était revenue. Elle a larguée Luka, car elle devait déménager à l'étranger avec ses parents, et ne voulait pas poursuivre une relation à distance. La voir ici me perturbe, elle tient encore à Luka malgré tout ce temps. Je ressentais du dégoût envers Gumi à cause de sa façon de réagir, mais aujourd'hui, je me dégoûtais car je l'ai moi-même abandonné de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait. J'avais fini par nous tuer toutes les deux.

Ma silhouette se reflétait dans les carreaux blancs reluisant, ce corps hideux n'avait fait que blesser de ses mains impures une personne déjà meurtris qui m'avait tout donné. Les larmes s'évadant de nouveau de mes yeux, je n'apercevais même plus ma propre image. Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ?

Retournant à la salle d'attente, je suis allé demander des nouvelles de Luka. Elle ne voulait pas me répondre, les scénarios sombres se dessinaient dans mes pensées, mais j'insistais, furieuse. Je retournais m'asseoir près de Rin qui envoyait sans cesse des textos à je-ne-sais-trop-qui sur son portable depuis des heures. Plus inquiète de ses réponses que de l'état de son amie.

Le lendemain, après cette nuit blanche dans ce lieu illuminé de pâles espérances, je me rue vers le docteur s'occupant de Luka. Mes yeux accablés de cernes, le regard désespéré et faible, je l'implorais de me répondre sur l'état de sa patiente.

« Son état s'est stabilisé. Mais une seule personne peut aller la voir.

- J'y vais, dit Miku ne laissant même pas Rin répondre. »

Avant même qu'il puisse me donner des indications supplémentaires, lorsqu'il prononça de sa voix rauque, le numéro de la chambre et son emplacement, j'avais entamé une course effréné jusqu'au bâtiment concerné. Passant la porte de sa prison d'ivoire, je vois ses bras avec d'horribles cicatrices, elle semblait avoir enlevé les bandages. Ses yeux encore fermés, je m'approchais, écœuré de la vue de ses blessures si profondes. Je prononçais son nom, cherchant à l'éveillé avec délicatesse, mais lorsqu'elle me vit, elle ne put dissimuler son regard tétanisé. Des larmes ruisselaient âprement contre ses joues où se dessinait lentement un fossé pâle, érodé d'eau salé. Je m'approchais au fur et à mesure que ses larmes s'accroissaient avec une peur flagrante.

« Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ? suppliais presque Luka les yeux encore à moitié clos.

- Avec Rin, nous avons pu arriver à temps, répondais-je.

- De quoi vous mêlez-vous ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? ! s'écriait Luka hors d'elle.

- Ce que tu as fait, murmurais-je en entrelaçant ses doigts. Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne reviens que par pitié ? Va-t'en !

- Ce que ta bouche dit n'est pas ce que tu penses, ajoutais-je doucement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Elle détourne le regard, tapissé dans son mutisme. Soulevant une chaise que je dépose à même son chevet, assise, je l'observais m'ignorer. Je comprends sa colère, je l'ai blessé. Elle avait cru en tout ce que je lui disais naïvement, abusé par mes mensonges, elle n'a pas pu le supporter. Je lui ai fait perdre son temps, lui lançant au visage mes défaites face à ses attentes, peut-être trop grande. Même si elle m'envoyait au diable, mourir, ou je ne sais quoi encore même si je n'étais que le pantin de cette cause perdue qu'est l'amour, j'étais retenue dans nos filets, car je l'aimais malgré moi.

A cause de mon manque d'attention, de mes changements totalement assumé, cassant jusqu'à son âme fragile, je l'avais transformé en statue d'argile, façonnant de mes mains les larmes et les sourires futiles, et creusant d'un burin les douleurs dans son cœur fébrile.

**Pov Luka**

Elle n'avait aucune limite. Elle venait me voir, elle m'empêchait de mourir pour son égoïsme. Etais-ce une blague ?!

Miku… Silencieusement posé sur son trône, regardant devant elle, le vide dessein de nos amours, coupable de nos solitudes, elle ne faisait que me juger, pénétrant dans mon monde, effondré par sa faute. Les heures s'inclinaient devant de probables adieux, taillant les pierres de notre amour solidifié de rocher sans valeurs. Nous avions beaucoup à nous dire, mais pas assez de volonté pour le faire. L'ambiance obscure m'étouffait, quoi que j'y fasse, je ne pouvais rien changer. La misère absolue de mes rêves devenait si infecte, que j'aurais voulu me crever les yeux pour ne plus voir ce spectacle horrible.

Elle se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte, et se retourna. Elle me jeta un regard, baissa la tête, et me questionna.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? C'est un adieu donc ?

- …

- Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes devenus, je ne savais rien de ta détresse, mais je ne pense pas que je puisse t'aider.

- Tu disais que rien n'était impossible… Tu n'es qu'une menteuse.

- Je le suis, mais nous sommes finalement trop différentes. Pardon.

- Je n'en veux pas de tes excuses. Disparais. »

Elle ne répondit pas à mes mots, disparaissant comme je lui avais demandé. Je ne la reverrais sûrement plus, je n'écouterai plus ses paroles mielleuses et futiles, je n'aurais plus rien de beau à écouter, plus rien de gros à raconter, je ne croiserais plus ses yeux qui cultive les ténèbres dans les miens.

Ses liens qui nous attachaient viennent de se dissoudre dans mon aigreur, la laissant être heureuse dans d'autres gorges profondes, qui lui procurant sûrement toutes ses choses que je n'ai jamais su offrir.

Les jours de fête deviendront le tombeau enrobé de miel, de toutes ses filles qui comme elle, préfère une vie sociale à une relation stable, finissant abattu comme de simple moutons, bégayant erreurs sur erreurs, après s'être donné corps et âme, dansant sur la toile pornographique de la CB. La verrais-je sur cette toile blanche, sève aux lèvres, craquant les barrières de ses désirs par amertume ? Seules les années me le diront.

Nous partons, chacune de notre côté échouer sur les ports opposés, fumant les allumeuses qui nous montrerons leurs culs, perdu sur les boulevards cramés par des amours absolus.


End file.
